


The Valentine Dinner

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Bill's determined to make Eve a lovely dinner for Valentine's day.  Unfortunately things don't go exactly as planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> To help keep the MoneyTanner canoe afloat, I decided to write a little ficlet for MI6-Cafe's Sexy Saturday.

Bill Tanner stood in his kitchen and resisted the urge to glance at his watch again.  He knew soufflés had been a mistake.  So much for Eve and her “I’ll be right home”.  Something must have come up.  He should have known better and cooked her something that he could have kept on a low heat, a casserole maybe.  He sighed.  It was his first Valentine’s Day with her and he’d wanted so badly for it to be perfect.  He had a look in the fridge.  There was a couple of pork chops in there he could quickly rustle up instead.  With regret he took the destroyed soufflés out of the oven and tipped them into the bin.  He took the ramekins over to the sink and ran the hot water until he could fill the washing up bowl.  He started to scrub them clean.

He jumped as he felt hands slip around his waist and warm breath on his neck.

“Something smells good…”

“Jesus Eve, you made me jump!  I’m sorry sweetheart, I cocked up my timing and rather ruined them.  Fancy pork chops instead?”

“Mmmm.  I’d rather have you…”

He grinned as her hands dropped to his belt and started to toy with the buckle. 

“What kept you anyway?  I thought you said you’d be home an hour ago.”

“I’ll give you three guesses.”

“Let me see.  Well Bond is out in the field…”

“I’m dating a genius.”  Bill could hear the smile in her voice.  “I was just about to leave the office when he rang us to say he’d been arrested for indecent exposure in Llandudno.”

Bill barked out a laugh. 

“How on earth did he manage that?  On second thoughts, I’m not sure I want to know…”

“So as a result of getting him out of that mess I didn’t have time to pick up the little something I had planned for us tonight.  I’m afraid I’m going to have to improvise.” She slowly undid the buckle and then his button on his waistband.  Leaning in she captured his earlobe between her teeth before slowly sucking on it.

“What…” Bill squeaked before coughing and trying to speak in a more manly fashion.  “What were you going to pick up?” His cock jumped as she slowly tugged down his zip.

“New undies.  Sheer lace balconette bra with a matching thong in poppy red…” She purred, gripping him lightly through his underpants.  He huffed out a laugh.

“Never mind darling.  I’m not sure the red would have suited me anyway… fuck!” His head fell back as she squeezed the head of his cock lightly.

“Cheeky boy.”  She admonished, taking away her delightfully teasing caresses.  “Bend over.”  Standing back she waited until he obeyed.  Fuck.  Five minutes ago he’d been washing up and worrying about dinner.  Now he was gripping the edge of the sink with still-wet hands, his trousers around his ankles and his cock standing to attention, tenting the front of his undershorts.  He wondered briefly how silly he must look but then he felt Eve’s hands, one hand between his shoulder and the other on his hip moving him into position, and he decided he really didn’t care.  Once she was apparently happy with his posture she smoothed her hand from his hip to his bottom.  “Now then, cheeky boy, a count of ten I think.”

He dropped his head and then groaned as her stroking hand withdrew and then smacked his arse hard.  He grunted, aware of the wet bloom of precome that was beginning to stain his underwear.  He loved this.  God, he fucking loved this.  That this beautiful woman should choose not only to share her life with him but to be so playful and sexy when they were alone.  His reverie was interrupted by another lighter smack, this time aimed squarely between his legs at his balls. He yelped.

“Excuse me Mr Tanner.  I believe there was to be counting?  Let’s try that again.”

“Of course.  So sorry Miss Moneypenny.”

He gripped the edge of the sink ever tighter and shuddered as Eve smacked him again with a resounding _‘thwack!’_.  He fought the urge to groan.

“One.”

Her hand paused for a second, cupping the underside of his left buttock and caressing it.  She pulled away.

_‘thwack!’_

“Two.”

_‘thwack!’_

“Three…”

By the eighth stroke Bill was moaning and his knees felt like they were going to give way.  By the ninth he could feel his precome begin to slide down the shaft of his erection.  He wondered vaguely if he could come from Eve’s hand alone.  He thought it very likely. After he’d counted the tenth stroke she kissed his neck and guided him around so that he was leaning back on the sink.  He went to hold her but she just grinned mischievously and guided his hands back behind himself.  The game was obviously not over just yet.

“Stay there.”  He nodded and groaned as she dropped to her knees.  She hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband of his shorts and slowly drew them down to his knees.  His cock bobbed ridiculously and she grinned.  “Oh look at this.”  She said softly, grasping his shaft and gripping it tightly.  A single smooth stroke squeezed yet more precome from him.  “I do believe you’re very close.”  Kneeling back she slowly began to unbutton her blouse, revealing a black satin bra which cupped and enhanced her breasts perfectly.  Letting her blouse slide off her she gripped him again.  “That’s better,” she said, breathing across the head of his cock.  “We can’t have you making a mess of my lovely top now, can we?”

Bill might have said something in reply – he wasn’t really sure he was capable of speech anymore – but he did gasp when she begin to lick him.  His knees almost buckled again when she sucked him into her mouth and then her throat, never once taking her eyes off his face.  She choked slightly, the muscles in her throat fluttering around him, before pulling off and giving him two firm strokes.  Without giving him any time to process what she’d just done she took him in again, reaching up around his legs to run her long nails over the sensitive skin of his freshly-spanked arse.  Everything exploded and before he knew it he was coming harder than he could ever remember coming before in his life.  He couldn’t help it, he slid his fingers into her hair and gently fucked into her mouth as he rode out his orgasm.  The skin around her eyes crinkled as she watched him and he realised she was smiling at him around her mouthful of cock.  She lightly scratched over his tender arse again before finally pulling off him.  He grabbed her elbows as he pulled her to her feet.

“Change of plan,” he said breathlessly, “I’m going to take you to bed now and make you come more times than you thought physically possible.”

“But what about dinner?”  She asked with a sly grin.

He grabbed the punnet of strawberries and can of squirty cream off the counter that he’d bought them for pudding.  He took two glasses out of a cabinet and a bottle of champagne out of the fridge.  He turned around, cack-handedly stepping out of his trousers and underpants as he did.

“Good enough?”

“Good enough.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you'd like to join me, I'm still doing my thing over at iambid.tumblr.com. Flailing over cute kitties, hot actors and men who, in all likelihood, are displaying a bit more flesh than their mothers would approve of.


End file.
